blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mossywashere/Fakemon- Pokemon Amythest
My fakemon thingy. I came up with it a few months ago after watching Twime777 so much. Pokedex 01# Shrewpick- Grass- Hedge Pokemon: They are very timid,and hide from most human contact. As a defense mechanism the turn into a spiky shrub and pokes anything that touches it. 002# Slickwick- Grass- Green Thorn Pokemon: They steal from humans to protect their families, and or other Pokemon close to it. They hide in trees, and the thorns that grow from they're head are often mistaken for hedges 003# Cavalark- Grass/Fighting- Higher Knight Pokemon- They fought in the Pokemon War and they sometimes were used instead of humans in battles. They're mane, and blades on they're arms can cut through solid platinum, and diamond 004# Kindleken- Fire- Kindle Pokemon: They are blind, and can mainly use their tail to see. The ring around it's tail can produce a flame at 950 degrees fairenheight. 005# Xingring- Fire- Double Ring Pokemon: Their claws are used for making burrows, and they often live in volcanic areas, and can even drink magma, as it increases the amount of fire in it's flame sac. 006# Xioscorch- Fire/Ground- Fire Lock Pokemon- They lock the rings around their tail to create a giant fiery like sound which scares off humans, by making a volcanic eruption like sound. Their claws are strong enough for them to dig into the Earth's core. 007# Actriko- Water- Water- The Arctic Pokemon- They are very friendly and can never take a person on as bad. Their heads are very sturdy, and some head butts that launches can cause brain damage. 008# Marluka- Water/Ice- Traveling Seal Pokemon- When the reach this stage in evolution, females stay in groups with one another, while males only group with one or two other males. Males will often fight with their horns proving whose strongest. 009# Aursaber- Water/Ice- Frozen Saber Pokemon- Their horns are made out of pure ice, and they are able to easily grow them back when break, or fall off. Because of their similar color scheme to their habitat humans accidentally get them caught in fishing nets. 010# Puffitten- Normal/Fairy- Puffball Pokemon- They are very docile, and friendly, and enjoy company around anything. They are rather sturdy because of their extremely thick fur. They have a seasonal fur coat. Shorter in the spring, and summer. Longer in fall, and winter. 011# Grindoll- Normal/Fairy- Grinning Cat Pokemon- They never stop smiling even when under a bad situation. They can't hardly be hurt, which keeps them in top condition. 012# Buggickle- Grass/ Bug- Sickle Claw Pokemon- It's claws are hooked, so they are able to climb high places, due to their tiny size. They have a friendly appearance but they are natural feisty, and stubborn. They dislike Spispy. 013# Arbregriff- Grass/Dark- Tree Pokemon- It lurks in shadowy forests, and tends to scare off humans, and Pokemon due to it's glowing red eyes. They usually do barrel rolls when then move, because they're claws are bigger than them. They are can naturally blend in with any type of tree. 014# Spispy- Bug/Dark- Creeping Pokemon- They like to walk on the ground, but they usually scare or get stepped on by other Pokemon. They are enemies with Buggickle. 015# Crepcrawl- Bug/Dark- Gleam Eyed Pokemon- Their eyes tend to cause paralysis to those who look at them. And their fangs have fatal toxins embedded in them. They can carry smaller Pokemon on they're abdomen. 016# Rublekrik- Water- Mumbling Frog Pokemon- They constantly make sounds, and tend to sib rate when they do. They like to battle, and the louder sounds they make means that they are much stronger. 017# Crumblekroak- Water/Fighting- Giant Fist Pokemon- Their fist can crumble almost anything. And they tend to practice on giant boulders, and trees. They will challenge to fights oftenley. Gallery Mewgaia.jpg|Who's that Pokemon? Shrewpick_Poster.jpg|Shrewpick Category:Blog posts